This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Italian Patent Application No. RM99A000349, filed Jun. 2, 1999.
The present invention relates to a chair with improved cradle motion, particularly for aircrafts.
More specifically, the invention relates to an economy and/or business chair, provided with a mechanism allowing to obtain on the same chair a so called cradle motion.
The solution suggested according to the invention can be obviously employed also on a different kind of vehicles.
As it is well known, nowadays, chairs employed in the economy class of the aircrafts are mainly provided with a rotation motion of the back about a fixed point (reclining motion), while the seat remains fixed, or can have a motion connected with the motion of the back.
In this way, in order to try to give to the passenger the best comfort, it is reduced the space available for the passenger of the rear seat.
In chairs employer for upper classes, it has been tried to realise a so called cradle motion, that, besides allowing to obtain a decidedly more comfortable position for the user of the seat, should allow not to interfere with the space available for the other passengers.
It must be further born in mind that in Business class space problems do not exist, which are typical of the economy class.
However, all the solutions already known do not give good results under the technical and functional point of view.
Particularly, under a technical point of view it has not been possible to realise up to day an economy class chair provided with a cradle motion.
Therefore, it does not exist any solution allowing to realise a cradle motion chair, provided on the rear with an openable table.
Business class chair presently used can have this kind of motion since the table is provided on the arm rest of the chair.
Furthermore, known solutions that are used for the Business class provide the cradle motion with the forward translation of the seat and of the back, while the frame of the back remains fixed in the original position, in such a way not to reduce the space of the passenger who is seated behind the chair.
This kind of solution is obviously possible, even if not optimum, for the Business class, since, beside the above mentioned problem of the table, there is a huge of space available, but the same cannot be used for economy class chairs, since there is few available space and the table must be provided just behind the back or the other chair.
Therefore, up to date it has not been realised a solution allowing to have a chair with cradle motion the back of which inclines integrally with its frame and wherein the same back is provided with a table not influenced by the above mention cradle motion.
Furthermore, the known solutions cannot be used both for economy and business class chairs.
These and other results are obtained according to the invention suggesting a technical solution allowing to make the cradle motion of the chair, involving both the back and the seat of the chair.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a chair with improved cradle motion, particularly for aircrafts, said chair providing a back portion, a seat portion, a basic frame, the chair being characterised in that means are provided for the forward sliding contemporaneously with the forward sliding of the back portion and of the seat portion.
Preferably, according to the invention, said means for the forward sliding contemporaneously with the forward sliding of the back portion and of the seat portion are comprised of slots realised on said basic frame in correspondence of said back and seat portions, pin means being provided on said back and seat portions, slidably coupable along said slots, in such a way to allow to the chair to reach any position.
In a preferred embodiment of the chair according to the invention, two slots are provided in correspondence of the back portion and a slot is provided in correspondence of the seat portion.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the chair according to the invention, two slots are provided in correspondence of the back portion and two slots are provided in correspondence of the seat portion.
Always according to the invention, the motion of said cradle can be manually obtained or it can be obtained by motorised means.